Cine & Bertie Botts
by Sashka
Summary: Una divertida historia que te hara reir. please reviews


Cine & Bertie Botts "El Matutino de la Tarde"  
  
Se distinguen las siluetas de dos personas que están reposando en unos agradables sillones aparentemente bebiendo té y conversando despreocupadamente cuando de repente se percibe una melodía y ambos jóvenes miran al frente. (la música en el fondo se va oyendo más suave hasta que se corta)  
  
-Muy buenas tardes soy Harry Potter -dice un joven de desprolija cabellera negra y mira a su lado donde se encuentra otro joven de roja cabellera y cara de absoluta felicidad-y este es mi colega Ron Weasley .  
  
-Muy buenas tardes. bienvenidos a nuestro show cine & Bertie Botts -saluda el joven pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa .  
  
-"el matutino de la tarde"- dijeron a la vez.  
  
-Esta tarde vamos hablar de los últimos estrenos en cine y DVD  
-Así es Harry en este show especial vamos a hablar de los nuevos estrenos de nuestros actores y actrices preferidos, primero hablemos de los últimos estreno para chicos:  
  
- SNAPREK, Comedia. Con Severus Snape, Sirius Black y Lily Potter.- interrumpió el joven de cabello negro  
  
-Snaprek, protagonizada por Severus Snape, -comenzó el pelirrojo siempre sonriendo como si se le fuera la vida en ello.-es un ogro feo y apestoso,- al decir esto puso una expresión como si hubiese estado esperando mucho tiempo para poder decirlo-que inesperadamente se va a convertir en protagonista como el héroe de una aventura , cuando tenga que salvar a la princesa Fiona...  
  
-interpretada por la hermosa Lily Potter-interrumpió su compañero  
  
-De un castillo protegido por un dragón junto a un burro que habla representado por Sirius Black.- terminó Ron.  
  
-Es una muy buena película, verdad Harry?  
  
-Si en especial la actuación de Doddy, el elfo doméstico, como el pancito de Jengibre... -replico este. Y en ese mismo momento se escuchó el chillido de una vos femenina detrás de cámara  
  
-NO A LA EXPLOTACIÓN DE ELFOS...ÚNANSE AL P.E.D.D.O!!!  
  
-Ejem... seguridad... seguridad- mascullaba el muchacho de negra cabellera, al mismo tiempo que trataba de sostener a su pelirrojo amigo quien intentaba saltar sobre la joven para estrangularla.  
  
Justo entonces un grupo de hombres con chaqueta azul y macanas trataban de retirar a la joven del estudio, el joven pelirrojo era tranquilizado por su compañero y aparecía un clip del adelanto de la película.  
  
Al terminar el clip el joven pelirrojo ya no lucía su enorme sonrisa ni bebía té sino que entre sus manos temblorosas sostenía un vaso de agua que utilizaba para pasar las dos pastillas que le había alcanzado su compañero. Este último después de dar una gran suspiro observo de reojo la cámara y procurándole un codazo a su amigo se incorporo en el asiento y en menos de un segundo había recuperado su ya no tan imperturbable sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno, ahora hablemos de Scooby Doo, el nuevo papel protagónico del aclamado Sirius Black. Ron, tu estuviste en la premier de esta película, ¿qué puedes decirnos de ella?  
  
-Mñshmñzsh, y ahora va a salir con los perros, no exploten a los perros, no exploten a los perros. -murmuraba el pelirrojo imitando una vos femenina.  
  
-Caramba, Ron!!- Lo reprendió su co-conductor. Ron aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y sonriendo de una manera muy falsa comenzó:  
  
-Scooby Doo esta basada en el popular dibujo de la televisión Muggle y trata sobre las desventuras de Scooby, el perro miedoso, interpretado por Sirius Black, y sus cuatro amigos, a cargo de los actores James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lily Potter y Narcisa Malfoy que forman la banda de detectives Mistery Inc. encargada de desentrañar misterios que siempre resultan ser fantasmas y monstruos falsos.  
  
-Es irónico que en la vida real uno de ellos sea un Hombre Lobo, verdad?- Lo interrumpió Harry mientras Ron continuaba murmurando con vos burlona.  
  
-No exploten a los hombres lobos, no los exploten únanse al U.L.C.E.R.A unión licantropica en contra de la explotación y el racismo  
  
-y la A?  
  
-que A?  
  
-la A  
  
-que A?  
  
-la A  
  
-por eso que A?  
  
-U.L.C.E.R.AAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
-si por eso unión licantropica en contra de la explotación y el racismo.  
  
-si pero te sobra la A  
  
-que a?  
  
-la A que te sobra al final.  
  
-que A? que final?  
  
-La que esta al final  
  
-Si racismo termina con O  
  
-no Ron la A de U.L.C.E.R.A, U. L. C. E. R. AAAAAAAAA  
  
-Ah ...aaaaaaaaaastutos... aaaaaaarmados... aaaaamistosos?  
  
-no porque no queda bien.  
  
-si  
  
-no-  
  
-si  
  
En ese momento se corto y apareció el clip de Scooby Doo. Cuando termino volvemos a ver a nuestros dos amigos sentados en sus cómodos sillones hablando entre ellos.  
  
- -Que? no es una porquería - de repente se quedaron callados frente a la cámara se acomodaron en los sillones y continuaron el programa como si nada hubiera sucedido.  
  
-Bueno ahora vayamos a nuestro segmento de entrevista...- comenzó .a decir Harry antes de que lo interrumpiera Ron.  
  
-aaaalucinantes?  
  
-no, Ron no  
  
-aaaamarillos?.  
  
-no, NOOOOOO.  
  
-bueno, bueno, aaaaaaa....  
  
-Ron....-dijo harry con un dejo de amenaza- continuemos por favor.  
  
-Ha??? Si claro íbamos a leer las cartas de nuestros televidentes verdad?  
  
-No íbamos a....  
  
-esta carta es de Hermione Granger,... haaaaa...seguro que es para disculparse, te lo digo tiene que ser para disculparse,-dijo dirigiéndose a su compañero con excitación  
  
Queridos Ron y harry:  
  
O se unen al P.E.D.D.O y liberan todos esos elfos que tienen detrás de cámaras o pronto voy a tener que tomar acciones y les juro que le vendo sus biografías a Rita Sketer. Con cariño Hermione.  
  
-La mato te juro que la mato, como pude alguien molestar tanto.  
  
-bueno Ron no le des pelota no te das cuenta que esta todo el día al P.E.D.D.O. jajá.  
  
-No, que no le de pelota nada, siempre esta en contra de todo si queremos comprar dulces que nos van a dar caries , si queremos faltar a clase que nos van a descontar puntos, si queremos lanzarnos a un precipicio que nos podemos matar, si queremos matar a Malfoy que nos van a mandar a Azkaban.  
  
-Ron...Ron...RONNNNNN.  
  
-que?  
  
-que, te calles y termines de leer las cartas que se nos acaba el tiempo.  
  
-bueno, lo que pasa es que vos siempre estas de lado de ella siempre es lo mismo.  
  
-el tiempo Ron, el tiempo.  
  
-bueno, bueno-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- esta carta es del estudio jurídico Cormorán y acaba de llegar, y dice así:  
  
A los señores Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley:  
  
Por medio de la presente queremos acercar a ustedes la siguiente solicitud de protección para el señor Draco Malfoy presentada al ministerio esta tarde por la amenaza hecha en televisión por cable a las 15:35 en el canal 127 durante el programa Cine y Bertie Botts. "el matutino de la tarde" Por medio de la misma se les comunica que no podrán acercar a más de 50 mts del solicitante o cualquier miembro de su familia esta carta esta certificada por nuestro estudio y un juez y un escribano del Ministerio de la Magia. Desde ya esperamos su colaboración. atte. estudio jurídico cormorán.  
  
-Ejem.... bueno continuemos con la próxima carta Ron.  
  
-ese hijo de ... he? Si claro esta es del Ministerio de la Magia  
  
A los señores Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley:  
  
Se les informa por la misma que tras aceptar una solicitud de amparo para el señor Draco Malfoy y su familia tras las amenazas publicas hechas en su programa televisivo en el día de la fecha a las 15:35 en el canal 127. Por lo cual se les informa que no podrán acercarse a más de 50 mts de los mismos, cualquier actitud sospechosa para con el afectado se convertirá en una razón para arrestarlos.  
  
-mkhjmrmhrm... si, mmm, bueno parece que tenemos varios fanáticos- Le interrumpió harry para que no continuara leyendo  
  
-Fanáticos, si esa es la palabra.  
  
-Bueno mientras nosotros hablamos con nuestros abogados ustedes pueden ver la cartelera de estrenos de esta semana,  
  
Aparecen una serie de propaganda de películas...  
  
DEREDEVIL, EL HOMBRE SIN MIEDO.  
  
Acción. Con: Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagal y Lord Voldemort.  
  
El abogado Matt Murdock (Albus Dumbledore) es ciego, pero sus otros sentidos están especialmente agudizados. De día, Murdock (Dumbledore) lucha por los oprimidos, por la noche, es Daredevil, un guardián enmascarado que vigila las oscuras calles de la ciudad, un inclemente ejecutor de la justicia.  
  
AMOR A SEGUNDA VISTA  
  
Comedia romántica . Lily Potter y Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Lucy Kelson (Lily Potter) es una brillante abogada que termina trabajando para George Wade (Lucius Malfoy), un irresponsable millonario que representa todo lo que ella detesta. Contra todo pronostico, la pareja se termina enamorando, pero entes vivirán todo tipo de aventuras.  
  
¿DÓNDE ESTAS HERMANO?  
  
Drama, con: Remus Lupin; Sirius Black y James Potter y la aparición especial de Severus Snape. Dirigida por (LO DEJO A TU IMAGINACIÓN)  
  
En la década del 30 Remus, James, y Sirius, tres presidiarios que se escapan y van en busca de un botín. En el camino se codean con los personajes más singulares, mientras tratan de escabullirse de Snape un alguacil que esta dispuesto a encarcelarlos.  
  
PECADO ORIGINAL  
  
Suspenso. Con: Lily Potter y Lucius Malfoy. Dirigida por Tom Ridley  
  
Luis Vargas (Lucius Malfoy) es el acaudalado dueño de una plantación en la Cuba del siglo XIX. Para consolidar su status resuelve casarse con una joven americana,(Lily Potter), con la que mantiene un intercambio epistolar y de la que solo conoce una fotografía. Cuando esta joven llega al puerto para conocer a su prometido, todo comienza a ser un tanto extraño: su facciones no coincide con el de la foto; sus costumbres no concuerdan con lo que contaba en las cartas... y de pronto la vida de Lucius se convertirá en un infierno.  
  
EL DISCÍPULO.  
  
Suspenso. Protagonizada por Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, y Remus Lupin  
  
Por primera vez se abren las puertas de la Orden Del Fénix, ODF, para permitir que echemos un vistazo a la Agencia: como se los recluta a los aspirantes, como se los prepara para la actividad de espías y como aprenden a sobrevivir en un mundo de secretos.  
  
Aparecen nuevamente el estudio mientras se ve a los conductores hablar con sus abogados respectivamente por un momento hasta que parecen quedar satisfechos y miran la cámara se acomodan y se sonríen mutuamente y a la cámara.  
  
-Nosotros en Cine & Bertie Botts "el matutino de la tarde" -empezaron ablando a la ves- queremos aclarar que toda declaración echa en contra de Draco Malfoy y su familia "que pudo ser tomada por amenaza" solo era una broma de mal gusto de la que nos retractamos públicamente.  
  
- Desde ahora y en adelante cuando leamos las cartas de los televidentes lo aremos en presencia de nuestros abogados y escribanos para evitar posibles problemas. Ahora continuemos con nuestro programa-dijo Harry.  
  
-Muy bien esta carta es de...mmm... que extraño  
  
-que es extraño Ron?  
  
-nada que la carta hace tic-toc tic-toc...-en ese momento los abogados y el escribano que estaban presentes se retiraron sigilosamente -bueno continuemos que no tenemos todo el día.  
  
-no! Ron mejor ¿por que no dejamos eso para después?.  
  
-no Harry el tiempo, el tiempo no te olvides... bueno esta carta nos la envía...  
  
-NOOOOOO!,... no leamos más mensajes, no más cartas por favor.-dijo el Harry con voz suplicante  
  
-Esta bien esta bien, esta bien continuemos con la segmento más apasionante del programa y la que indudablemente numerosos de nuestros telespectadores estaban esperando nuestra entrevista del día- dijo con un dejo de emoción como si lo que fuera a ocurrir a continuación fuera lo más emocionante del universo.  
  
-Si y el día de hoy invitamos a una de las figuras más importantes del momento con nosotros esta SEVERUS SNAPE.-finalizo Harry cuando percibió los gritos y exclamaciones de su compañero.  
  
-QUE ESTA ES NUESTRA ESTRELLA INVITADA ESPECIAL!!!!!!!!!!!! EL ¿PROFESOR SNAPE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaba mientras se paraba mi miraba hacia gestos con las manos  
  
-Ron...Ron... cállate o quieres que nos vuelvan a demandar ron cállate te digo!.  
  
-No, no puede ser me engañaron, me mintieron, han adulterado la verdad- esto ultimo lo dijo de manera melodramática mientras al mismo tiempo se llevaba una mano a la frente.  
  
-Ron si no te callas nos van a volver a demandar y el abogado nos va a cobrar el doble.  
  
En ese momento el joven pelirrojo se callo se sentó de manera muy ceremoniosa y dirigiéndose a la cámara dijo  
  
- con nosotros señoras y señores Severus Snape el protagonista de películas como ¿Donde estas hermano? Y mi favorita Snaprek donde interpreta a un horroroso e impúdico ogro, come ratas...  
  
-Ron...Ron...-murmuraba su compañero para calmarlo mientras que este continuaba ablando pero cada ves más agitado y de forma más malévola.  
  
-...que lo destierran por que al muy sucio vive en un pantano, el mugriento, hediondo ...-continuaba este.  
  
-Ron!!!, por favor no! Ejem bueno volvemos después de estos mensajes de su cadena le cable local. Vamos al corte por favor.  
  
-Sucio, si sucio porque cuando se baña lo hace en la ciénaga y come gusanos y esas porquerías el muy sucio, pelo grasiento de mier...  
  
-El corte, el corte!!!!  
  
Corte comercial  
  
Próximo capitulo la esperada entrevista y muchas cosas más por favor reviews por que si no podemos continuar la historia 


End file.
